Patient
by Ai Nakamura
Summary: Hermione selalu merasa Draco tidak mencintainya. Karena lelaki itu tidak pernah menghiraukannya.../..setiap kali aku melihatmu, jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku ingin menyentuhmu, memelukmu, menciummu../Aku mencintaimu/Read and Review!


**Fic pertama Ai muncul juga! Kali ini dengan judul...**

**PATIENT**

**Disclaimer**

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

**Pairing**

Draco M/Hermione G

**Rate**

T

**Genre**

Drama/Romance

**Language**

Indonesian

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Happy Reading! :D**

**.  
**

* * *

Hermione menghela nafas panjang dengan pelan. Mata cokelat-madunya menatap kekasihnya yang berada di seberang meja. Lelaki beriris biru-kelabu dengan rambut pirang terang yang tengah membaca Daily Prophet itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya. Kepulan asap dari sebuah cangkir kopi buatannya telah menguap semenjak tadi karena tidak disentuh sama sekali oleh kekasihnya itu. Keheningan mengambang cukup lama. Tak satupun dari mereka memulai pembicaraan. Hermione memutar bola matanya bosan dan memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Draco…" panggil Hermione. Draco Malfoy hanya menoleh sekilas sambil mengankat sebelah alisnya dan kembali membaca Daily Prophetnya. Merasa diacuhkan, Hermione memanggil lagi. "Draco!"

Tapi Draco tidak menyahut.

Hermione mendengus sebal. Terkadang, ia merasa bahwa Draco sama sekali tidak mencintainya, ia merasa Draco hanya menjadikannya mainan, padahal Hermione sangat mencintai lelaki Slytherin itu. Gadis berambut cokelat-kepirangan itu sendiri merasa heran. Kenapa biasa ia menerima Draco menjadi kekasihnya. Padahal, ia dan Draco adalah musuh abadi. Lihat saja asrama mereka. Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Dua asrama yang selalu bersaing dalam bidang apa saja. Dua asrama itu pun tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. JIka tidak adu mulut atau adu mantra, adu tatapan membenci + membunuhpun jadi.

Hermione sendiri juga heran. Kenapa diantara banyak gadis cantik di Hogwarts, justru dirinya yang dipilih oleh Draco. Kenapa bukan Trias yang tomboy tapi cantik dan pandai Quidditch, atau Marika yang pintar dan cantik atau Irina yang menjadi pujaan pria, atau juga Shenia yang selalu tampil sempurna dan baik dalam bidang mantra. Kenapa justru ia, seorang Muggle-Born yang sudah jelas berdarah lumpur ini. Padahal, para gadis yang ia sebutkan tadi berdarah murni, Irina pun juga termasuk keturunan para Veela yang cantik itu. Sementara ia? Hanya seorang gadis Muggle-Born. Dan bukankah Draco sangat membenci Darah Lumpur, Draco pun juga selalu menghina para Muggle-Born atau Darah Lumpur.

Tapi, semenjak Voldemort dikalahkan oleh sahabatnya, Harry Potter si Bocah Bertahan Hidup, hubungan antara para Darah Lumpur dan Darah Murni menjadi lebih baik. Begitu pun dengan ia dan Draco. Bahkan kini mereka berdua menerima jabatan Ketua Murid yang harus berbagi dalam satu asrama, karena Ketua MUrid memang memiliki asrama khusus dengan pemandangan paling indah di Hogwarts.

"Draco… jangan acuhkan aku," pekik Hermione bosan.

Tampaknya Draco menyerah. Ia melipat Daily Propphet lalu meletakkannya di atas meja dan membenahi duduknya menatap Hermione. "Ada apa, hm?"

Hermione tidak menjawab. Draco menghela nafas pendek. "Kau bosan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati, ia berharap Draco akan mengajaknya keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid yang saat ini sedang membosankan. Entah itu berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Hogwarts, ka dana dengan air yang tampak hitam di malam hari, atau ke Hutan Terlarang di malam hari yang terlihat semakin menyeramkan atau terbang dengan menaiki Windflash milik Draco_yang sebetulnya sangat ditakutinya karena ia memang tidak sauka sapu terbang. Yang penting keluar bersama!

"Baiklah…" Draco memberi jeda sesaat. "Lakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bosan."

_Apa!_

Harapan Hermione hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan partikel kecil. Hermione memandang Draco putus asa dan menghela nafas panjang. Sia Pangeran Slytherin pasangan backstreet Hermione ini kembali membuka Daily Prophet.

_Dasar tidak peka!_

Hermione menatap Draco kecewa. Benar-benar kecewa. Tidak bisakah lelaki Slytherin itu membuang sikap indifferentnya dan bersikap hangat seperti Ron Weasley, sahabatnya, kepada Lavender Brown, kekasih Ron. Seandainya Draco memiliki sikap seperti Ron, yang selalu bersikap mesra, Hermione pasti akan merasa benar-benar bahagia.

Hermione tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menghentakkan kaki. Lalu masuk dengan membanting pintu. Dan menangis.

* * *

KREK!

Pintu kamar Hermione terbuka dan keluarlah seorang gadis dengan wajah sembab yang langsung menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama, Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah basah. Samar-samar bekas wajahnya yang merah akibat menangis tadi masih terlihat. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pantry untuk membuat minuman. Kerongkongannya terasa sakit dan perih setelah ia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membuang kesedihannya.

Hermione baru akan mengambil sebuah piala dan gerakannya langsung terhenti akibat sebuah tangan besar dan hangat melingkari pinggangnya erat dari belakang. Hermione terlonjak jaget. Apalagi ketika pemilik tangan itu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Hermione.

"Ssshht…" desis Draco.

Wajah Hermione memerah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekik Putri Gryffindor itu. Draco hanya diam sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Hermione dapat merasakan nafas hangat Draco menerpa tengkuknya dan rambut Draco menggelitik lembut pipinya.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Draco dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Meskipun dalam hati ia tengah menyeringai lebar. Gadis dipelukannya bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Berhentilah bergerak-gerak seperti itu."

"Tapi.."

"Ssht…" Draco mendesis. Sambil menyeringai kecil, samar-samar ia bisa mendengar degup jantung Hermione berdetak cepat dan kencang.

Gadis yang berada dipelukannya saat ini pesti benar-benar merasa gugup. Karena, Draco mengakui, mereka tidak pernah sedekat ini. Paling-paling mereka hanya duduk berhadapan, saling bertatapan, berpegangan tangan dan meremas mesra dengan sebuah pembiacaaran yang tidak penting. Tidak lebih. Tapi, hal itu juga jarang mereka lakukan karena, ya, mereka harus melakukan dengan tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Dan memang seorang pun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka ternyata adalah sepasang kekasih. Istilah mugglenya, mereka sedang dalam hubungan backstreet.

"Mione…"

"Apa?" balas Hermione ketus. Masih ada rasa kesal dan sebal di dalam hatinya.

Draco menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Maafkan aku."

"Hah?"

"Maafkan aku…"bisik Draco pelan. "Aku tahu selama ini aku selalu bersikap cuek dan dingin padamu. Tapi itu kulakukan karena sebenarnya, setiap kali aku melihatmu, jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku ingin menyentuhmu, memelukmu, menciummu. Aku benar-benar ingin mendengar suaramu, melihat matamu, merasakan sentuuhan hangatmu yang entah mengapa selalu mampu membuatku merasa nyaman. Dengar, aku bukan seperti Ron Weasley. Aku adalah Draco Malfoy. Aku dan Weasley berbeda. Jika kau mau, aku bisa bersikap lebih mesra dari pada si Weasley itu. Tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda."

Hening sejenak.

"Kau tahu, semenjak kau meninjuku di tahun ketiga, aku mulai menyadari bahwa aku memiliki perasaan kepadamu. Lalu ketika kau disiksa oleh Bibi Bella di rumahku, aku hanya mampu melihatmu menahan sakit meskipun aku benar-benar ingin melindungimu. Dan ditahun ketujuh ini, aku merasa sangat bahagia karena kau dan aku terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid yang pasti akan menghabiskan waktu bersama meskipun itu mengerjakan tugas. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku bergejolak hebat ketika melihatmu. Apalagi saat kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku. Aku benar-benar merasa menjadi lelaki yang paling beruntung karena aku memilikimu dirimu di sisiku. Thanks, Love…"

Hermione menganga. Gadis itu terlalu terkejut dengan kalimat Draco yang menurutnya begitu jujur dan sangat romantis.

"Draco…" gumam Hermione. Ia melepaskan pelukan Draco dan berbalik menghadap lelaki Slytherin itu. Kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Draco dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki itu. Sementara Draco melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang Hermione sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tengkuk gadis itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma gadis itu yang menguar.

"Berkatalah sesuatu, Mione… Aku sudah menurunkan harga diriku hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu…" bisik Draco kesal. Hermone hanya tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku, hm?" tanya Hermioine setengah menggoda.

"Jangan menggodaku. Kau tahu itu takkan berhasil," gerutu Draco di telinga gadisnya yang langsung mengecup telinga Hermione membuat gadis itu terkikik geli.

"Baiklah Mr. Malfoy yang terhormat…" balas Hermione sambil memukul dada bidang Draco pelan. "Mmmm… darimana aku harus memulai? Ada banyak yang juga ingin kukatakan."

"Terserah kau saja, Sayang…"

"Intinya, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banget untukmu. Aku juga merasa seolah aku adalah wanita paling beruntung karena telah menjadi kekasih dari seorang lelaki pujaan seluruh wanita di Hogwarts ini," lanjut Hermione sambil tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu…"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu lagi, Mione…" Hermione tersenyum mendengar kalimat Draco. Draco mencium lembut garis rahang Hermione. Aroma yang memabukkan menguar dari tangkuk gadis itu. Bibir Draco bergerak untuk mencari sesuatu. Dan ia menemukannya. Sudut bibir Hermione. Hermione diam sambil menikmati setiap hal yang Draco lakukan. Ia biarkan Draco mencari, menemukan, menjelajah, menganalisa, menariknya lebih dalam lagi. Hermione dengan ragu membuka bibirnya ketika lidah Draco mengetuk belahan bibirnya. Meminta izin untuk masuk, Untuk merasakan, mengabsen barisan giginya, dan mengajaknya berdansa dengan irama yang tidak menentu.

Pasokan udara yang menipis membuat mereka dengan terpaksa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Pandangan mata mereka beradu dan semburat merah muncul di sekitar pipi mereka. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibir Draco. Pandangan mata lelaki itu melembut dan mengecup kening Hermione pelan.

"Lebih baik kita sekarang ke Aula Besar saja. Kau lapar kan?" ajak Draco. Hermione mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti Draco menuju Aula Besar dengan jari yang saling bertautan.

* * *

**AULA BESAR**

Hermione memasuki Aula Besar dengan perasaan hampa. Draco tak lagi bersamanya. Lelaki Slytherin itu telah beranjak duluan menuju meja Slytherin dan bergabung dengan Theo, Blaise, Greg, Goyle, Crabbe, dan… Pansy. Dilihatnya Pansy langsung menarik Draco untuk duduk di sampingnya dan menggelayuti lengan lelaki Slytherin itu manja. Hal inilah yang sebetulnya sangat mengganggu Hermione. Meskipun gadis itu tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu tidak akan merespon perlakuan Pansy dengan baik, lelaki itu pasti akan berusaha menarik tangannya dan menjauh, tapi tetap saja Hermione cemburu.

"Hermione!" seruan Ginny dari meja makan Gryffindor membuyarkan lamunan Hermione. Gadis berambut merah menyala itu menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya menyuruh Hermione duduk. Dengusan sebal keluar dari Hermione karena Ginny duduk membelakangi meja Slytherin. Yang otomatis akan menyusahkan Hermione untuk melihat Draco. Tapi kaki Hermione tetap bergerak menuju Ginny dan duduk di samping gadis berambut merah itu. Diam-diam, Hermione menoleh ke meja Slytherin, ke tempat Draco, dan mendapati Draco tengah memandangnya. Melihat itu, Hermione melempar senyum yang langsung dibalas dengan senyum lagi oleh Draco.

"Hei, Mione…" panggil Ginny. Hermione cepat-cepat menoleh pada Ginny.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat, semenjak tadi si McLaggen itu memandangmu terus. Tampaknya ia masih menyukaimu," ucap Ginny.

"Hah? Kau bercanda Ginny, McLaggen sudah tidak ada apa-apa denganku…" jawab Hermione. Setengah tertawa jengah.

"Tapi, lihat tatapannya. Dia masih mengharapkanmu, Mione. Percayalah!" Ginny menunjuk McLaggen dengan gerakan dagunya. Hermione menatap cLaggen. Si McLaggen itu tampak mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hermione. Putri Gryffindor itu memalingkan muka dan menunjukkan wajah mual.

"Tidak mungkin Ginny. Aku tidak mau dengan cowok macam dia."

"Halo, Hermione! Ginny!" sapa Ron sambil menggandeng Lavender, kekasihnya. Ron dan Lavender baru saja datang dan langsung duduk di depan Ginny dan Hermione.

"Halo, Lav, Ron! Mmmm, mana Harry?" sapa Hermione balik.

"Masih diluar. Tadi dia dicegat oleh Prof. Slughorn. Biasalah, tentang pelajaran Ramuan…" jawab Ron sambil mengambil sepotong ayam panggang oles madu di atas meja.

"Huh… selalu saja Harry yang menjadi murid kesayangan Prof. Slughorn. Sekali-kali aku gitu loh…" gerutu Ginny. Hermione hanya diam sambil menggigit sandwich dagingnya. Perutnya terasa sangat lapar setelah ia menghabiskan energi untuk menangisi Draco tadi.

_Draco…_batinnya sambil tersenyum. Ingatannya berputar kembali ketika Draco memeluknya, mengutarakan isi hatinya dan menciumnya lembut. Bahkan lembut bibir Draco masih terasa di bibirnya. Senyum Hermione semakin mengembang.

"Ginny!" panggil seseorang dari belakang Ginny. Ginny menoleh dan mendapati Harry berdiri di belakangnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Harry!" seru Ginny. Harry tersenyum kecil dan duduk di sebelah Ginny yang kosong. Lalu dengan cepat mencium bibir Ginny lembut. Ginny terkejut dan langsung memalingkan muka. Sementara Harry hanya cengar-cengir melihat wajah Ron yang memerah.

"Kau!" Ron melotot sambil menunjuk Harry. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Ron. "Kau! Dengan adikku!" Ron memkik histeris. Ginny menunduk malu.

"Ssh… sudahlah, Ron. Masih beruntung Ginny dicum Harry dari pada dicium mantan pacarnya yang dulu, kan?" sahut Lavender.

"Tapi…" Ron berusaha membalas.

Mendadak Aula Besar menjadi ramai. Beberapa orang menunjuk meja Slytherin sambil berbisik, "Malfoy naik ke atas meja!"

Hermione dengan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga ia berhadapan langsung dengan meja Slytherin. Benar saja, Malfoy berdiri dengan ujung tongkat mennyentuh bawah telinganya. Tatapannya tampak bahagia. Bibirnya membentuk segaris senyum.

"_Untuk seluruh penduduk Hogwarts. Aku, Draco Malfoy, berdiri di sini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu hal yang penting.._" Draco memulai kalimatnya. "_Ini adalah tetang seorang gadis beruntung yang mampu membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku dari semuanya._"

Sontak hampir seluruh gadis berteriak histeris. Beberapa ada yang menangis karena yakin bukan dia yang dimaksud Draco. Pansy, tersenyum bangga di sebelah Draco, yakin bahwa dialah yang dimaksud lelaki Slytherin itu. Sementara Hermione duduk diam dengan jantung berdebar dan tangan yang saling meremas. Keringat dingin tanpa terasa mengalir. Gadis itu takut. Mungkin saja ia yang dimaksud Draco atau kemungkinan terburuk adalah orang lain yang lebih sempurna dari dirinya. Tapi, jika itu adalah orang lain, apa artinya ciuman yang tadi itu?

"_Gadis itu adalah gadis yang semenjak dulu kuperhatikan. Senyumnya, matanya, suaranya... selalu menenangkanku. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Gadis beruntung itu..._" Hampir seisi Aula berteriak histeris, terutama para gadis, karena Draco mengucapkan kalimat seromantis itu. Siapa gadis beruntung itu yang bahkan mampu membuat Draco gila dan mengucapkan kalimat seromantis itu. Hermione memandang Draco yang turun dari atas meja dan berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor. Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang.

"_Dan gadis beruntung itu adalah..._" Draco berhenti di depan gadis Gryffindor yang berambut cokelat kepirangan bergelombang. Seisi Aula riuh. Beberapa gadis berteriak histeris, menangis, dan pingsan. Pansy berteriak marah. Sementara para lelaki heboh manyaksikan Draco berjongkok di depan...

"_Hermione Granger..._"

Ginny menatap Hermione dan Draco terkejut bercampur senang. Dan Ron menatap Draco marah, benci, kesal dan kecewa. Jujur, dia masih ada rasa suka pada gadis terpintar di Hogwarts itu. Sementara Harry hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia sudah mengira bahwa ada sesuatu di antara pasangan Ketua Murid ini, dilihat dari cara mereka berbicara, bertengkar, menatap, dan melempar senyum diam-diam.

Draco menatap mata gadis di depannya dalam-dalam. Menghembuskan nafas sejenak dan menggenggam tangan Hermione erat. "_Hermione Granger... aku sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menerima perasaanku dan menjadi kekasihku? Benar-benar kekasihku?_"

Jantung Hermione berdegup sangat kencang dan cepat. Aula riuh dengan sorakan-sorakan. Hermione balas menatap Draco dalam. "Terima! Terima! Terima!" Sorak-sorak terdengar di belakang mereka.

Hermione menghela nafas. Draco di depannya menatap Hermione yang ragu untuk membuka mulutnya. Kali ini, Draco benar-benar takut. Dia takut Hermione akan menolaknya. Padahal, dia sudah menurunkan harga dirinya di depan seluruh Hogwarts hingga serendah-rendahnya. _Oh, ayolah Hermione... berkatalah sesuatu... jangan membuatku takut..._

"Draco, maaf..." bisik Hermione. Aula mendadak hening dan sunyi. Sementara Draco merasakan dirinya seperti ditimpa oleh langit-langit Aula. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menolakmu..." lanjut gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Draco langsung merasa beban yang ditanggungnya seolah-olah menghilang. Lelaki itu langsung menarik Hermione untuk berdiri mengikutinya dan memeluknya erat.

Aula menjadi riuh kembali. Pansy dan Ron menatap Draco dan Hermione tidak suka. Sementara di meja makan guru, Prof. McGonagall tersenyum haru dan bahagia, akhirnya Ketua Murid yang selalu bertengkar itu bisa bersatu juga. Dan Prof. Dumbledore tersenyum senang di tempatnya sambil bertepuk tangan, berbisik pelan, "hohoho, perdamaian 2 asrama."

Hermione balas memeluk Draco erat. Menangis haru. Dia sudah salah paham pada draco. Lelaki Slytherin itu bukan tidak bisa menunjukkan perhatiannya. Tapi hanya belum. Dan ketika Draco sudah menunjukkannya, lelaki itu menunjukkannya dengan caranya yang berbeda. Dan Hermione sangat bersyukur karena perhatian itu tertuju kepadanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco.." bisik Hermione pelan.

Setelah itu, Draco langsung mencium bibirnya lembut di depan Aula.

.

Dan lagi-lagi, membuat teriakan histeris bergema.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Hahaha, ini bener cerita ngawur hasil karangan Ai. Sorry banget kalo hancur. Karena Ai masih pemula dan masih harus belajar dari senior-senior. Oh iya, ini fic pertama Ai! Tepuk tangan! *SSIIIIIIIIIING... KRIK.. KRIK..*

Ai bener-bener minta maaf kalo fic ini aneh dan tidak nyampe feelnya. Soalnya ini diibikin di sela-sela pelajaran. Bosen dengerin guru ceramah jadi iseng-iseng nulis. Eh, tau-tau waktu nyampe tengah nulis ada penghapus papan nimpuk kepala Ai. Hehehe... Oh iya, soal nama, Trias, Marika, Irina, and Shenia, itu hasil pikiran seorang teman yang sudah membantu Ai. Jadi, orangnya tu sebenernya gak ada. So, jangan dicari, ya... :D

Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca. Terlebih bagi yang bersedia me_**REVIEW**_. Sekali lagi terima kasih.


End file.
